Feed the Animals
Feed the Animals is the fourth album by American mashup musician Girl Talk. Illegal Art released the album in digital download format on June 19, 2008 through their website, using a "pay what you want" pricing system. The album utilizes 322 different samples, with some minor original instrumentation from Girl Talk himself. It received generally positive reviews from critics, scoring 76/100 on review aggregate website Metacritic. |publisher=CBS Interactive |accessdate=2014-02-02}} Background Following in the style of Night Ripper, all of the album's tracks segue into each other; describing this, Girl Talk explained: "The sound naturally evolved, and eventually, I had enough material to put out full-length album in this style." The album was created as one long piece of music and then subsequently broken into individual songs. Release Feed the Animals was released digitally by Illegal Art through their website on June 19, 2008. The label implemented "pay what you want" pricing system for those purchasing Feed the Animals, which has since been implemented on other Girl Talk albums. Users choosing to pay $0.00 receive the album in individual song files, but must choose from the following options explaining their choice of price beforehand: "I may donate later"; "I can't afford to pay"; "I don't really like Girl Talk"; "I don't believe in paying for music"; "I have already purchased this album"; "I don't value music made from sampling"; "I am part of the press, radio, or music industry", or "other reasons". |publisher=Spin Media |date=2008-06-19 |accessdate=2014-02-02 |author=Brandon}} Those paying $5 can access FLAC files and a one-file seamless MP3 version of the album; for $10, users can obtain a CD copy. Girl Talk has stated that the system was implemented to "make it easier for people to get their hands on the music, which is my number one priority." A CD issue was planned for release on September 23, 2008, but manufacturing issues involving their production forced the date to be pushed back to November 11, 2008. Wham City Records was to handle the album's vinyl issue, but a release never sufficed. Leak On March 19, 2008, a purported leak of Feed the Animals was released to the Internet and spread quickly on torrent networks. The next day, Gillis posted a message on his MySpace account to assure that the version was a fake. The original artist, Speaky, soon apologized, explaining that the leaked album was in fact his album Mashcore Volume 2 and that he had posted the album under its correct name but it was subsequently retagged. Title and cover Visual artist Andrew Strasser, who has worked closely with Girl Talk throughout his career, designed the album's cover, which features the initials "GT" burning on the front lawn of a suburban house. Strasser also coined the title Feed the Animals, as Girl Talk later explained: "We noticed that anytime the tour inflatables were placed relatively close to the crowd someone would get their hands on it and completely tear it apart or crowd surf it back. Andrew started referring to setting up the visuals as 'feeding the animals.' It went a little bit further and we started referring to the shows from both our standpoint and the fans as feeding the animals. The shows are everyone's time to just get wild and enjoy themselves for that day." |publisher=The Smoking Section, LLC |date=2008-09-04 |accessdate=2014-01-28 |author=TSScrew}} Critical reception Feed the Animals received generally positive reviews from critics. Robert Christgau, writing for MSN Music, graded the album "A" and wrote: "...Gregg Gillis has plenty to say about music. What he has to say about life... remains more limited. Nevertheless, sequences here give me hope. In my favorite, Ice Cube's 'AmeriKKKa's Most Wanted' turns into Hot Chocolate's 'Every 1's a Winner'." Michaelangelo Matos of The A.V. Club attributed the album's appeal to "Gillis' sense of sonic proportion", which "gives the whole mix a curvaceousness that make even the most unnatural tandems seem perfectly logical." Pitchfork Media's Ryan Dombal rated Feed the Animals 8.0/10 and wrote that "It helps to solidify Gillis' role as the supreme 80s-baby pop synthesizer. And while others have attempted to claw up to his lofty position, no one has managed to match his unique mix of diversity, pace, and open-mindedness". In his Rolling Stone review of the album, Christian Hoard praised the album and noted: "Rarely is postmodern art such bloody good fun." Tim O'Neil of PopMatters was also enthusiastic: "Feed the Animals is a wonderful achievement, but don't take my pseudo-intellectual pontification as proof of anything, go listen to it yourself. Albums like these are actively changing the way people think about and listen to pop music, and in doing so Girl Talk is contributing to a very long lineage of conceptual innovators stretching back all the way to Thomas Edison, a stream of engineers and musicians dedicated to liberating music from the tyranny of direct representation of physical sounds." Accolades Year-end lists Decade-end lists Track listing # "Play Your Part (Pt. 1)" – 4:45 # "Shut the Club Down" – 3:07 # "Still Here" – 3:57 # "What It's All About" – 4:15 # "Set It Off" – 3:42 # "No Pause" – 3:12 # "Like This" – 3:21 # "Give Me a Beat" – 4:12 # "Hands in the Air" – 4:20 # "In Step" – 3:23 # "Let Me See You" – 4:04 # "Here's the Thing" – 4:46 # "Don't Stop" – 2:58 # "Play Your Part (Pt. 2)" – 3:25 Samples "Play Your Part (Pt. 1)" * 0:00 ‒  0:41 — Roy Orbison – "Oh, Pretty Woman" * 0:01 ‒  0:41 — UGK featuring Outkast – "International Player's Anthem (I Choose You)" * 0:02 ‒  2:10 — Spencer Davis Group – "Gimme Some Lovin'" * 0:41 ‒  4:44 — DJ Funk – "Pump That Shit Up" * 0:54 ‒  1:19 — Cupid – "Cupid Shuffle" * 1:07 ‒  1:57 — Pete Townshend – "Let My Love Open the Door" * 1:19 ‒  2:10 — Unk – "Walk It Out" * 1:57 ‒  2:36 — Twisted Sister – "We're Not Gonna Take It" * 2:04 ‒  2:10 — Huey Lewis and the News – "The Heart of Rock & Roll" * 2:11 ‒  2:36 — Lil Mama – "G-Slide (Tour Bus)" * 2:30 ‒  3:01 — Ludacris featuring Shawnna – "What's Your Fantasy" * 2:36 ‒  3:01 — Temple of the Dog – "Hunger Strike" * 2:47 ‒  3:01 — Birdman featuring Lil Wayne – "Pop Bottles" * 3:01 ‒  3:14 — Rage Against the Machine – "Freedom" * 3:02 ‒  4:04 — Aaliyah featuring Timbaland – "We Need a Resolution" * 3:02 ‒  4:06 — Birdman and Lil Wayne – "Stuntin' Like My Daddy" * 3:05 ‒  4:25 — T.I. – "What You Know" * 3:16 ‒  3:38 — Edwin Starr – "War" * 3:40 ‒  4:31 — Sinéad O'Connor – "Nothing Compares 2 U" * 4:12 ‒  4:42 — Shawnna – "Gettin' Some" * 4:31 ‒  4:44 — Jay-Z featuring UGK – "Big Pimpin'" * 4:32 ‒  4:42 — Joe Budden – "Drop Drop" * 4:33 ‒  4:41 — Kelis featuring Too Short – "Bossy" * 4:34 ‒  4:41 — Young Jeezy featuring Bone Crusher – "Take It to the Floor" * 4:37 ‒  4:44 — Rare Earth – "I Just Want to Celebrate" "Shut the Club Down" * 0:00 ‒  1:05 — Avril Lavigne – "Girlfriend" * 0:00 ‒  0:11 — DJ Funk – "Pump That Shit Up" * 0:01 ‒  0:08 — Jay-Z featuring UGK – "Big Pimpin'" * 0:09 ‒  0:57 — Dolla featuring T-Pain and Tay Dizm – "Who the Fuck Is That?" * 0:35 ‒  0:58 — Toni Basil – "Mickey" * 0:59 ‒  2:06 — Rich Boy featuring Polow da Don – "Throw Some D's" * 1:10 ‒  1:57 — Aphex Twin – "Girl/Boy Song" * 1:10 ‒  3:04 — Dem Franchize Boyz – "Talkin' Out da Side of Ya Neck!" * 1:33 ‒  2:05 — The J. Geils Band – "Love Stinks" * 2:05 ‒  2:07 — Butthole Surfers – "Pepper" * 2:07 ‒  3:04 — Michael Sembello – "Maniac" * 2:07 ‒  2:31 — Ray J featuring Yung Berg – "Sexy Can I" * 2:08 ‒  2:54 — Rod Stewart – "Young Turks" * 2:31 ‒  2:54 — Ahmad – "Back in the Day" * 2:55 ‒  3:03 — The Cool Kids – "Gold and a Pager" * 2:59 ‒  3:06 — YoungBloodZ featuring Lil Jon – "Damn!" "Still Here" * 0:00 ‒  0:22 — Procol Harum – "A Whiter Shade of Pale" * 0:00 ‒  0:33 — YoungBloodZ featuring Lil Jon – "Damn!" * 0:00 ‒  0:30 — Kanye West featuring T-Pain – "Good Life" * 0:22 ‒  1:37 — Blackstreet featuring Dr. Dre – "No Diggity" * 0:31 ‒  1:05 — Michael Jackson – "Stranger in Moscow" * 0:34 ‒  1:16 — Kanye West featuring Dwele – "Flashing Lights" * 1:17 ‒  1:57 — Radiohead – "15 Step" * 1:28 ‒  2:07 — Webbie featuring Lil Phat and Lil Boosie – "Independent" * 1:38 ‒  2:09 — The Band – "The Weight" * 1:41 ‒  1:58 — Yung Joc featuring Nitti – "It's Goin' Down" * 1:59 ‒  2:28 — Miri Ben-Ari featuring Fatman Scoop, Zion & Lennox, and Pitbull – "Jump & Spread Out" (Precise, Monse & Cheeky Star Version) * 2:08 ‒  2:09 — Ben Folds Five – "Battle of Who Could Care Less" * 2:10 ‒  3:03 — Ace of Base – "All That She Wants" * 2:10 ‒  3:02 — Lil Scrappy featuring Young Buck – "Money in the Bank" * 2:10 ‒  3:23 — Cassidy featuring Swizz Beatz – "My Drink n My 2 Step" * 3:03 ‒  3:34 — Fergie – "London Bridge" * 3:03 ‒  3:34 — Kenny Loggins – "Footloose" * 3:04 ‒  3:51 — Gorilla Zoe – "Hood Figga" * 3:34 ‒  3:35 — Salt-n-Pepa and En Vogue – "Whatta Man" * 3:35 ‒  3:50 — Beastie Boys – "So What'cha Want" * 3:40 ‒  3:56 — 50 Cent – "I Get Money" * 3:40 ‒  3:56 — Queen – "We Will Rock You" * 3:40 ‒  3:56 — Cat Stevens – "Here Comes My Baby" "What It's All About" * 0:00 ‒  0:10 — Beyoncé – "Ring the Alarm" * 0:00 ‒  0:20 — DJ Funk – "Doggy Style" * 0:00 ‒  0:17 — Queen – "We Will Rock You" * 0:04 ‒  0:18 — Beastie Boys – "So What'cha Want" * 0:18 ‒  0:20 — Phil Collins – "In the Air Tonight" * 0:20 ‒  1:34 — Busta Rhymes – "Woo Hah!! Got You All in Check" * 0:21 ‒  1:03 — The Police – "Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic" * 0:39 ‒  1:32 — The Cure – "Close to Me" * 1:03 ‒  1:20 — Ini Kamoze – "Here Comes the Hotstepper" * 1:05 ‒  1:32 — Wilson Pickett – "Land of a Thousand Dances" * 1:33 ‒  1:35 — Rotary Connection – "Memory Band" * 1:35 ‒  2:15 — Faith No More – "Epic" * 1:35 ‒  1:51 — Mike Jones featuring Hurricane Chris – "Drop & Gimme 50" * 1:35 ‒  1:56 — DJ Assault – "Ass 'n' Titties" * 1:38 ‒  1:56 — Kidz in the Hall featuring Masta Ace – "Drivin' Down the Block (Low End Theory)" * 1:57 ‒  2:16 — Junior Reid – "One Blood" * 1:59 ‒  2:18 — Boogie Down Productions – "Criminal Minded" * 2:18 ‒  2:28 — Paula Cole – "I Don't Want to Wait" * 2:18 ‒  2:28 — Yung Joc featuring Brandy "Ms. B" Hambrick – "I Know You See It" * 2:19 ‒  3:28 — Tones on Tail – "Go!" * 2:24 ‒  2:29 — Beanie Sigel and Freeway – "Roc the Mic" * 2:29 ‒  3:11 — Argent – "Hold Your Head Up" * 2:29 ‒  3:11 — Wu-Tang Clan – "C.R.E.A.M." * 2:50 ‒  3:08 — Terence Trent D'Arby – "Wishing Well" * 3:11 ‒  3:27 — N.W.A – "Dopeman" * 3:16 ‒  3:16 — 50 Cent – "What Up Gangsta?" * 3:17 ‒  3:19 — Genesis – "Mama" * 3:20 ‒  3:21 — Bow Wow Wow – "I Want Candy" * 3:23 ‒  3:28 — Yeah Yeah Yeahs – "Gold Lion" * 3:25 ‒  3:25 — T.I. featuring Wyclef Jean – "You Know What It Is" * 3:29 ‒  3:32 — Outkast – "Ms. Jackson" * 3:32 ‒  4:07 — Vanilla Ice – "Havin' a Roni" * 3:32 ‒  4:03 — The Jackson 5 – "ABC" * 3:33 ‒  4:04 — Rihanna featuring Jay-Z – "Umbrella" * 3:53 ‒  4:14 — Queen – "Bohemian Rhapsody" "Set It Off" * 0:00 ‒  0:17 — Rihanna featuring Jay-Z – "Umbrella" * 0:00 ‒  0:15 — Ying Yang Twins – "Jigglin'" * 0:05 ‒  0:20 — Swizz Beatz – "Take a Picture" * 0:05 ‒  0:20 — Vanilla Ice – "Havin' a Roni" * 0:07 ‒  0:19 — Eric B. & Rakim – "Eric B. Is President" * 0:19 ‒  1:21 — Jay-Z – "Roc Boys (And the Winner Is)..." * 0:20 ‒  1:20 — Radiohead – "Paranoid Android" * 0:20 ‒  1:00 — Kelly Rowland featuring Eve – "Like This" * 1:01 ‒  1:24 — GZA – "Liquid Swords" * 1:25 ‒  2:03 — Mary J. Blige – "Real Love" * 1:25 ‒  2:03 — The Guess Who – "These Eyes" * 2:03 ‒  2:09 — Aerosmith – "Sweet Emotion" * 2:04 ‒  2:37 — Ice Cube featuring Das EFX – "Check Yo Self" (Remix) * 2:08 ‒  2:37 — Young Gunz featuring Swizz Beatz – "Set It Off" * 2:35 ‒  3:41 — DJ Kool – "Let Me Clear My Throat" * 2:37 ‒  2:46 — The Spinners – "The Rubberband Man" * 2:37 ‒  2:53 — Fine Young Cannibals – "She Drives Me Crazy" * 2:37 ‒  2:53 — Mistah F.A.B. featuring Turf Talk and E-40 – "Super Sic wit' It" * 2:47 ‒  2:55 — Bubba Sparxxx featuring Ying Yang Twins and Mr. Collipark – "Ms. New Booty" * 2:55 ‒  3:30 — Dexys Midnight Runners – "Come On Eileen" * 2:56 ‒  3:39 — Bubba Sparxxx – "Heat It Up" * 3:30 ‒ 3:32 — Thin Lizzy – "Johnny the Fox Meets Jimmy the Weed" * 3:32 ‒  3:41 — Eddie Floyd – "Knock on Wood" * 3:39 ‒  3:41 — Fatman Scoop featuring The Crooklyn Clan – "Be Faithful" "No Pause" * 0:00 ‒  0:13 — Faith Evans – "Love Like This" * 0:00 ‒  0:52 — Tom Tom Club – "Genius of Love" * 0:00 ‒  0:56 — Missy Elliott – "Work It" * 0:13 ‒  0:17 — Fatman Scoop featuring The Crooklyn Clan – "Be Faithful" * 0:18 ‒  0:53 — Nu Shooz – "I Can't Wait" * 0:37 ‒  0:51 — Zapp – "Doo Wa Ditty (Blow That Thing)" * 0:55 ‒  0:55 — Jurassic 5 – "Baby Please" * 0:56 ‒  0:56 — Smokey Robinson and the Miracles – "Going to a Go-Go" * 0:58 ‒  0:59 — DJ Khaled featuring Paul Wall, Lil Wayne, Rick Ross, Fat Joe, and Pitbull – "Holla at Me" * 0:59 ‒  0:59 — Afrika Bambaataa and the Soulsonic Force – "Looking for the Perfect Beat" * 0:59 ‒  1:01 — Kid 'n Play – "Gittin' Funky" * 1:01 ‒  1:30 — Heart – "Magic Man" * 1:03 ‒  1:31 — Public Enemy – "Rebel Without a Pause" * 1:31 ‒  1:44 — Andrea True Connection – "More, More, More" * 1:31 ‒  1:44 — Ol' Dirty Bastard featuring Kelis – "Got Your Money" * 1:32 ‒  2:25 — Young Leek – "Jiggle It" * 1:33 ‒  2:07 — Spank Rock – "Put That Pussy on Me" * 1:35 ‒  2:05 — E-40 featuring Keak da Sneak – "Tell Me When to Go" * 1:46 ‒  1:49 — Tears for Fears – "Head over Heels" * 1:49 ‒  2:07 — Cheap Trick – "I Want You to Want Me" (Live) * 1:49 ‒  3:02 — Missy Elliott – "Ching-a-Ling" * 2:08 ‒  2:21 — Bob James – "Take Me to the Mardi Gras" * 2:21 ‒  2:24 — The Jimi Hendrix Experience – "Purple Haze" * 2:25 ‒  2:25 — Swing Out Sister – "Breakout" * 2:26 ‒  3:11 — Yael Naim – "New Soul" * 2:35 ‒  3:02 — Eminem featuring Nate Dogg – "Shake That" * 3:02 ‒  3:12 — Beyoncé – "Get Me Bodied" * 3:11 ‒  3:12 — Jay-Z – "La-La-La (Excuse Me Miss Again)" "Like This" * 0:00 ‒  0:54 — Beyoncé – "Get Me Bodied" * 0:00 ‒  0:17 — James Gang – "Funk #49" * 0:04 ‒  0:34 — LL Cool J – "Mama Said Knock You Out" * 0:18 ‒  0:34 — En Vogue – "Free Your Mind" * 0:18 ‒  1:10 — Soul II Soul – "Back to Life (However Do You Want Me)" * 0:18 ‒  0:33 — The Bangles – "Walk Like an Egyptian" * 0:25 ‒  0:26 — Rick Astley – "Never Gonna Give You Up" * 0:35 ‒  0:36 — Hi-Five – "I Just Can't Handle It" (Extended 12" Mix) * 0:36 ‒  0:54 — The Jackson 5 – "Dancing Machine" * 0:36 ‒  1:05 — Beastie Boys – "Body Movin'" * 0:54 ‒  1:06 — Nine Inch Nails – "Down in It" * 0:56 ‒  1:12 — Rick Derringer – "Rock and Roll, Hoochie Koo" * 0:58 ‒  1:12 — The Crooklyn Clan – "Bounce One Time" * 0:59 ‒  1:10 — Trick Daddy – "Drop (Low, Low, Low)" * 0:59 ‒  1:10 — Busta Rhymes featuring Kelis – "What It Is" * 1:01 ‒  1:02 — Gwen Stefani – "Serious" * 1:02 ‒  1:03 — Bubba Sparxxx featuring Ying Yang Twins and Mr. Collipark – "Ms. New Booty" * 1:12 ‒  1:59 — Pras featuring Mýa and Ol' Dirty Bastard – "Ghetto Supastar (That Is What You Are)" * 1:13 ‒  1:48 — Yo La Tengo – "Autumn Sweater" * 1:31 ‒  1:47 — Southside Movement – "Save the World" * 1:48 ‒  1:49 — INXS – "What You Need" * 1:49 ‒  2:02 — Janet Jackson – "Nasty" * 1:49 ‒  2:21 — Eric B. & Rakim – "Paid in Full" * 1:50 ‒  2:23 — Mims – "Like This" * 1:51 ‒  2:02 — Diana Ross – "Upside Down" * 1:54 ‒  2:05 — Eve featuring Swizz Beatz – "Tambourine" * 2:05 ‒  2:06 — K7 – "Come Baby Come" * 2:07 ‒  2:25 — The Carpenters – "Superstar" * 2:26 ‒  3:19 — Metallica – "One" * 2:35 ‒  3:11 — Lil Mama – "Lip Gloss" * 3:12 ‒  3:19 — Soulja Boy – "Donk" * 3:20 ‒  3:20 — Big Boi featuring André 3000 and Raekwon – "Royal Flush" "Give Me a Beat" * 0:00 ‒  0:50 — E-40 featuring Lil Jon – "Turf Drop" * 0:00 ‒  0:34 — Styx – "Renegade" * 0:00 ‒  0:50 — Soulja Boy – "Donk" * 0:06 ‒  0:26 — Dr. Dre featuring Jewell, Lady of Rage, Kurupt, Daz Dillinger, and Snoop Doggy Dogg – "Bitches Ain't Shit" * 0:35 ‒  0:36 — Janet Jackson – "Nasty" * 0:36 ‒  0:44 — Guy – "D-O-G Me Out" (Rap Remix) * 0:36 ‒  1:24 — Jane Child – "Don't Wanna Fall in Love" * 0:37 ‒  0:38 — Boz Scaggs – "Lowdown" * 0:40 ‒  0:49 — Pebbles – "Giving You the Benefit" * 0:44 ‒  0:48 — Steve Miller Band – "Take the Money and Run" * 0:44 ‒  0:44 — Full Force Family featuring Cheryl Pepsii Riley, Doctor Ice, E-Crof, Ex-Girlfriend, Lisa Lisa and Cult Jam, and UTFO – "House Party" * 0:44 ‒  0:46 — Artz & Kraftz – "What a Feeling" * 0:51 ‒  1:25 — Carole King – "It's Too Late" * 0:52 ‒  1:24 — Birdman featuring Young Jeezy, Rick Ross, and Lil Wayne – "100 Million" * 1:08 ‒  1:32 — Afrika Bambaataa and the Soulsonic Force – "Renegades of Funk" * 1:24 ‒  2:14 — Timbaland featuring Nelly Furtado and Justin Timberlake – "Give It to Me" * 1:30 ‒  1:32 — Snap! – "The Power" * 1:32 ‒  2:02 — Britney Spears – "Gimme More" * 1:32 ‒  2:04 — Air – "Sexy Boy" * 1:50 ‒  2:20 — Lloyd featuring Ludacris – "How We Do It (Around My Way)" * 2:04 ‒  3:23 — Timbaland & Magoo featuring Fatman Scoop – "Drop" * 2:06 ‒  2:16 — Siouxsie and the Banshees – "Kiss Them for Me" * 2:16 ‒  2:19 — Cheryl Lynn – "Got to Be Real" * 2:20 ‒  2:36 — Madonna featuring Justin Timberlake and Timbaland – "4 Minutes" * 2:20 ‒  3:08 — Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers – "American Girl" * 2:52 ‒  3:08 — Hall & Oates – "Out of Touch" * 3:10 ‒  3:30 — Of Montreal – "Gronlandic Edit" * 3:30 ‒  3:32 — Prince and The Revolution – "Kiss" * 3:32 ‒  4:10 — Ice Cube – "AmeriKKKa's Most Wanted" * 3:32 ‒  4:04 — Hot Chocolate – "Every 1's a Winner" * 4:04 ‒  4:10 — Daft Punk – "Face to Face" * 4:10 ‒  4:11 — Big Country – "In a Big Country" "Hands in the Air" * 0:00 ‒  1:15 — Big Country – "In a Big Country" * 0:00 ‒  0:59 — Tag Team – "Whoomp! (There It Is)" * 0:15 ‒  1:30 — Kraftwerk – "Numbers" * 1:00 ‒  1:37 — Afrika Bambaataa and the Soulsonic Force – "Planet Rock" * 1:15 ‒  1:28 — The Cardigans – "Lovefool" * 1:17 ‒  1:30 — Hot Chip – "Ready for the Floor" * 1:31 ‒  2:22 — Flo Rida featuring T-Pain – "Low" * 1:38 ‒  2:08 — The Velvet Underground – "Sunday Morning" * 1:38 ‒  2:23 — Justin Timberlake featuring T.I. – "My Love" * 2:08 ‒  3:08 — Timbaland featuring Keri Hilson and D.O.E. – "The Way I Are" * 2:10 ‒  3:08 — Yo Majesty – "Club Action" * 2:23 ‒  3:08 — Stardust – "Music Sounds Better with You" * 2:37 ‒  2:38 — Genesis – "Invisible Touch" * 2:53 ‒  3:22 — Michael Jackson – "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'" * 3:15 ‒  4:10 — Sly and the Family Stone – "Dance to the Music" * 3:31 ‒  4:01 — George Clinton – "R&B Skeletons (In the Closet)" * 3:45 ‒  4:14 — The Edgar Winter Group – "Free Ride" * 4:00 ‒  4:00 — Tone Lōc – "Funky Cold Medina" * 4:02 ‒  4:19 — P. Diddy featuring Black Rob and Mark Curry – "Bad Boy for Life" * 4:02 ‒  4:18 — Bossman – "You're Wrong" * 4:12 ‒  4:17 — Jermaine Stewart – "We Don't Have to Take Our Clothes Off" * 4:12 ‒  4:19 — Janet Jackson and Nelly – "Call on Me" * 4:13 ‒  4:19 — Drama – "Left, Right, Left" * 4:19 ‒  4:20 — Janet Jackson – "Escapade" "In Step" * 0:00 ‒  0:44 — Roy Orbison – "You Got It" * 0:00 ‒  0:55 — Drama – "Left, Right, Left" * 0:00 ‒  0:55 — Jermaine Stewart – "We Don't Have to Take Our Clothes Off" * 0:30 ‒  1:14 — Deee-Lite – "Groove Is in the Heart" * 0:47 ‒  1:29 — Salt-n-Pepa – "Push It" * 1:00 ‒  1:37 — Nirvana – "Lithium" * 1:15 ‒  1:41 — Thurston Moore – "See-Through Playmate" * 1:37 ‒  1:43 — The Gap Band – "You Dropped a Bomb on Me" * 1:41 ‒  3:07 — Fergie featuring Ludacris – "Glamorous" * 1:43 ‒  1:43 — The Spinners – "Could It Be I'm Falling in Love" * 1:44 ‒  2:44 — Earth, Wind & Fire – "September" * 1:52 ‒  2:14 — INXS – "Need You Tonight" * 2:00 ‒  2:53 — Kraftwerk – "Tour de France" * 2:51 ‒  2:52 — Gloria Estefan and Miami Sound Machine – "1-2-3" * 2:53 ‒  3:22 — The Beach Boys – "God Only Knows" * 2:53 ‒  3:07 — Diddy featuring Keyshia Cole – "Last Night" * 3:07 ‒  3:15 — Cameo – "Word Up!" * 3:15 ‒  3:22 — Snoop Dogg – "Sexual Eruption" * 3:21 ‒  3:23 — Bizarre Inc featuring Angie Brown – "I'm Gonna Get You" "Let Me See You" * 0:00 ‒  0:12 — Donna Summer – "Bad Girls" * 0:00 ‒  0:36 — Cameo – "Word Up!" * 0:01 ‒  0:29 — Dem Franchize Boyz featuring Lil Peanut and Charlay – "Lean wit It, Rock wit It" * 0:15 ‒  0:24 — Gwen Stefani featuring Akon – "The Sweet Escape" * 0:30 ‒  1:13 — Bizarre Inc featuring Angie Brown – "I'm Gonna Get You" * 0:30 ‒  1:07 — R. Kelly featuring T.I. and T-Pain – "I'm a Flirt" (Remix) * 1:07 ‒  1:13 — Donnie Iris – "Love Is Like a Rock" * 1:13 ‒  2:14 — Tone Lōc – "Wild Thing" * 1:13 ‒  1:15 — Daft Punk – "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger" * 1:15 ‒  1:58 — Fleetwood Mac – "Gypsy" * 1:29 ‒  1:29 — Thin Lizzy – "Johnny the Fox Meets Jimmy the Weed" * 1:30 ‒  1:59 — Trina featuring Keyshia Cole – "I Got a Thang for You" * 2:00 ‒  3:11 — Justin Timberlake – "LoveStoned/I Think She Knows (Interlude)" * 2:04 ‒  3:11 — The Jets – "Crush on You" * 2:15 ‒  2:43 — Rick Ross – "Hustlin'" * 2:18 ‒  2:53 — David Bowie – "Rebel Rebel" * 2:44 ‒  3:12 — Luke featuring 2 Live Crew – "I Wanna Rock" * 2:58 ‒  4:01 — M.I.A. – "Boyz" * 3:13 ‒  3:41 — The Cranberries – "Dreams" * 3:34 ‒  4:02 — Bachman-Turner Overdrive – "Takin' Care of Business" * 3:42 ‒  4:02 — Michael Jackson – "P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)" * 3:52 ‒  4:02 — Chicago – "Saturday in the Park" * 3:56 ‒  4:03 — Quad City DJs – "C'mon N' Ride It (The Train)" "Here's the Thing" * 0:00 ‒  0:27 — Chicago – "Saturday in the Park" * 0:00 ‒  1:04 — Quad City DJs – "C'mon N' Ride It (The Train)" * 0:14 ‒  0:35 — The Jaggerz – "The Rapper" * 0:29 ‒  0:35 — The Bucketheads – "The Bomb! (These Sounds Fall Into My Mind)" * 0:35 ‒  0:35 — Tommy Roe – "Dizzy" * 0:36 ‒  1:04 — ? and the Mysterians – "96 Tears" * 0:50 ‒  2:13 — Egyptian Lover – "Egypt, Egypt" * 1:05 ‒  2:06 — Kelly Clarkson – "Since U Been Gone" * 1:05 ‒  1:33 — The Zombies – "Time of the Season" * 1:16 ‒  1:33 — Nine Inch Nails – "Wish" * 1:45 ‒  2:02 — MC Hammer – "Too Legit to Quit" * 2:08 ‒  2:58 — Blur – "Song 2" * 2:13 ‒  2:19 — V.I.C. – "Get Silly" * 2:18 ‒  3:10 — Elvis Costello and The Attractions – "Pump It Up" * 2:20 ‒  3:14 — Shawty Lo – "Dey Know" * 3:01 ‒  3:19 — Peter Bjorn and John featuring Victoria Bergsman – "Young Folks" * 3:14 ‒  4:04 — Rick Springfield – "Jessie's Girl" * 3:19 ‒  3:20 — The Prodigy – "Firestarter" * 3:21 ‒  3:46 — Chris Brown featuring T-Pain – "Kiss Kiss" * 3:21 ‒  4:11 — Mike + The Mechanics – "All I Need Is a Miracle" * 3:47 ‒  3:47 — Veruca Salt – "Seether" * 3:50 ‒  4:17 — Nelly Furtado – "Maneater" * 3:52 ‒  4:17 — Three 6 Mafia featuring Unk – "I'd Rather" * 4:11 ‒  4:45 — Looking Glass – "Brandy (You're a Fine Girl)" * 4:17 ‒  4:18 — INXS – "What You Need" * 4:34 ‒  4:45 — Dude 'n Nem – "Watch My Feet" "Don't Stop" * 0:00 ‒  0:27 — Dude 'n Nem – "Watch My Feet" * 0:00 ‒  0:12 — Pink – "U + Ur Hand" * 0:00 ‒  0:12 — DJ Funk – "Pump It" * 0:13 ‒  0:42 — Underworld – "Born Slippy .NUXX" * 0:20 ‒  1:23 — Wiz Khalifa – "Say Yeah" * 0:26 ‒  0:26 — DeBarge – "Rhythm of the Night" * 0:26 ‒  0:43 — DJ Deeon – "Shake What Ya Momma Gave Ya" * 0:27 ‒  1:53 — DJ Smurf – "Ride on Out, Bounce with It" * 0:28 ‒  1:13 — Michael Jackson – "Beat It" * 0:43 ‒  0:46 — Megadeth – "Peace Sells" * 0:47 ‒  1:13 — Usher featuring Young Jeezy – "Love in This Club" * 1:12 ‒  1:40 — The Cure – "In Between Days" * 1:40 ‒  2:57 — Soulja Boy – "Crank That (Soulja Boy)" * 1:40 ‒  1:53 — Ready for the World – "Oh Sheila" * 1:54 ‒  2:56 — Thin Lizzy – "Jailbreak" * 2:43 ‒  2:57 — Electric Light Orchestra – "Don't Bring Me Down" "Play Your Part (Pt. 2)" * 0:00 ‒  0:11 — Electric Light Orchestra – "Don't Bring Me Down" * 0:00 ‒  0:49 — Soulja Boy – "Crank That (Soulja Boy)" * 0:03 ‒  0:50 — Lil Wayne featuring Static Major – "Lollipop" * 0:12 ‒  0:37 — Red Hot Chili Peppers – "Under the Bridge" * 0:38 ‒  1:16 — AC/DC – "Thunderstruck" * 0:39 ‒  1:34 — Unk – "In Yo Face" * 0:49 ‒  0:50 — ESG – "UFO" * 0:51 ‒  1:16 — The Escape Club – "Wild, Wild West" * 1:18 ‒  1:27 — Dem Franchize Boyz – "White Tee" * 1:18 ‒  1:26 — Jibbs featuring Chamillionaire – "King Kong" * 1:21 ‒  3:07 — Yung Berg featuring Dude 'n Nem – "Do That There" * 1:29 ‒  1:53 — George Harrison – "What Is Life" * 1:29 ‒  3:08 — Huey – "Pop, Lock & Drop It" * 1:55 ‒  3:24 — Journey – "Faithfully" * 3:11 ‒  3:22 — UGK featuring Outkast – "International Player's Anthem (I Choose You)" Unknown samples The following songs are listed in the sampled source material section of the Feed the Animals liner notes, but the points at which they are sampled are currently unknown. * Afrika Bambaataa and the Soulsonic Force – "Who You Funkin' With?" * Big Daddy Kane – "Raw" * Jasmine Guy – "Try Me" * Led Zeppelin – "The Crunge" * Mary Jane Girls – "All Night Long" * Radiohead – "Weird Fishes/Arpeggi" * Run–D.M.C. – "Sucker M.C.'s" * Swizz Beatz – "Money in the Bank" * TTC – "J'ai Pas Sommeil" Release history Personnel Credits adapted from Feed the Animals liner notes. * Gregg Gillis – music * Jonathan Schenke – mastering * Andrew Strasser – artwork * Frank Musarra – technical support * Ed "Skymall" Prence – technical support * Kendall Bieselt – technical support Chart performance Feed the Animals is, to date, Girl Talk's only release to have charted on an official national singles chart, debuting at its peak position of number 83 on the Australian ARIA singles chart in late January 2009 and remaining on the chart for an additional week at number 98 before dropping out. Trivia * The piano loop at 1:31 in "No Pause" was originally intended to be taken from Len's "Steal My Sunshine", but the loop does not appear isolated in the Len track. Girl Talk ended up sampling the loop from the Andrea True Connection's "More, More, More", which Len themselves had originally sampled from. Notes * A. Incorrectly listed as a Fatman Scoop solo track in the liner notes. * B. Incorrectly titled "Here We Go" in the liner notes. * C. Incorrectly titled "Get Your Hands Up" in the liner notes, with Fatman Scoop and The Crooklyn Clan's main and featured artist credits reversed. * D. Incorrectly titled "Work It!" in the liner notes. References External links * Feed the Animals on Wikipedia * Feed the Animals on Illegal Tracklist * Feed the Animals on the Illegal Art website Category:Feed the Animals Category:Girl Talk albums Category:Studio albums